Everything Wrong With Reunited
Spoilers. But you knew that. (plz don't kill me) List #We. #27 seconds of theme music, can't you just shave it down to 3 like Regular Show? #Look, I get you changed the title card for sudden dramatic purposes, but I'm still sinning you for giving me (and I'm sure a ton of others) sudden heart attacks. I came to watch a wedding/invasion, not a Stephen King movie. #Nar-singing. #Look, there's a lot of contradictions in the first few lines of this song alone, but did no one else notice that Steven's mirror reflection is showing THE OPPOSITE side?! Unless we are looking at Steven from BEHIND the mirror (which I'm sure we're not), that shaving cream should be CLEARLY reflecting off the RIGHT side of the mirror. #Looks like Garnet was right, that razor DID end up coming in handy in the future. #Gah! Where'd his shadow go?! #That flower did not obviously come from that box. #Okay, cute song, really us, but there's only a few times I can jaw the word "love" so I;m just gonna add all the sins here now for every time he says it and move on. Rhyming hoping with open?! #Lookin' sharp. That's the most obvious joke in the book! 'Mon Steven, I expect more from you. #That pit should definitely be filled up with water by now if this open water pipe is to be believed cuz Lapis has been gone from Earth for at least TWO WEEKS to a MONTH. I'd also mention the missing minipool that was made for Lapis, but let's do one sin at a time. #Okay, in this scene we clearly see Peridot's dress blowing to the LEFT, but in the next scene we see it sticking out to her RIGHT. Then after we see it blowing to the right among the grass. What kinda tempermental windcurrent is this?! #Steven goes from holding Peridot's left hand to her right, which would make them running like this near impossible! #What the FUCK would Bismuth be doing in Steven's room? Although when you think about it, this whole home is Steven's room so... never mind? Still sinning it though. #Steven went to the school of Adam Levine singing at the falsetto Academy Awards. #And really? Greg, Pearl and Steven couldn't spring for new suits? On Ruby and Sapphire's wedding no less?! But reused their OLD suits from Mista Greg? Pshaw, and they say Greg is rich. #Cute, but Sapphire's gemstone is missing. #Peridot's flower basket goes missing for several shots. #Haha, cool representation of bridal cold feet. Also, Mazeltov! #Okay, I wanna know what kinda wizard powers Greg has to be playing the guitar without actually PLAYING THE GUITAR! #Ahahahahahahaa! Wedding assault. #Jesus Christ, Ruby, cover up that skin. This is a KID SHOW! Next you're gonna show us a gay wedd-ohhh... #Is it just me or does Yellowtail look slightly more like a normal-sized human in this scene? #Fireball! #What did you do to my pumpkin?! His eyes are HALLOWED OUT! I knew he looked weird. #Ah! Nanafua's been abducted! Now don't panic. She was clearly seen not so long ago, she has short legs so she couldn't have gone far! #Also, Kiki is clearly seen sitting on the inside in this scene, but in the next, she's sitting on the outside. #WHOA! I came for a wedding! Did NOT expect a magic show as well, Steven changed bowties quick! But swiftly changed it back in a nanosecond flat so as to not upstage the groom...uh, bride...bridegroom? #Ha! Me. Bismuth in this scene is the collective fandom after this episode. #Another sweet moment, honestly, I'd hate to ruin it but Sapphire's gemstone is turned just aliiiitle bit to the right. Check for yourself. #What's REALLY impressive here is the fact that a 14-year-old is officiating a wedding! Even though a bill was introduced to Legislature to set the minimum age of wedding officiants to 21! #The Ruby-Sapphire kiss is the gayest and cutest thing since Tweek x Craig. #But wait! Garnet's neck is missing. #Great reception, Garnet was able to change from a full ballgown dress to a parted one with pants SO GODDAMN QUICK! #Haha, nice try, but no. That boquet is no longer in our hemisphere, and for it to move that fast requires it to break the sound barrier and create a SONIC BOOM, so I'm calling bullshit here! #Really Jenny? You wore THAT to a wedding? Attention hooooog! #Scene does not contain a breakdance. Scene REALLY does not contain a breakdance. #Yellowtail is back to abnormal human size. #So is Onion an overgrown baby or an overgrown child? Peridot is CLEARLY onto him or hates the fact that Vadalia's having a whore moment with her. Correct answer? Vadalia. #I ship it. NOT!! Category:A to Z